1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in laryngoscopes used for examining the larynx of a patient; and more particularly concerns a laryngoscope having a handle for accommadating a rotatable, removable blade assembly containing a light conductor and lamp powered by batteries in the handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a laryngoscope with a handle carrying a plurality of batteries for energizing a lamp. The handle accommadates a removable blade which serves as a tongue depressor. The blade may carry a light conductor to convey light from the lamp to the larynx which is to be visualized. None of the prior art laryngoscopes have an inexpensive disposable blade carrying both lamp and light conductor rod, with contact means for energizing the lamp only when the blade is in operating position.